Traveling To The Past
by Neko-chan97
Summary: The time was 2115, 15 years after World War III, five children who have lived in a bomb shelter most of their lives, wish to see their parents. In a split decision, Abigail L. Kirkland-Jones used magic to sent her and her friends 115 years into the past. Past MPreg, pairing such as USUK, Spamano, Gerita, PRucan and RuCho. T just in case. On Hold for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

_I only own the children._

The sirens blared, the timed lock counting down the last minutes until the door locked.

A Briton tried to calm one of the five children.

"Shh, Abigail, please" He said as the blond child wailed.

"Iggy, help me!" The Briton shot up, to see a blonde american struggling with a box of supplies.

"Gilbert! Try and calm the children!" A blond German ordered.

"Ja ja" Gilbert picked up the screaming infant and rocked her. "Abby, shh"

He sat in the middle of the stone room, the four other children were of varying ages, but none older than two.

"Mama!" Another child, this one blond with a gravity defying curl, called to another man, this one just outside the doors.

A loud beep rang through, followed by a count down.

"5... 4...3..." All of the men who had hurried about, were nowhere near the door, all turned to the door in horror.

"2... 1" The doors began to close.

"Bruder!" Gilbert yelled to the other german.

"Take care of the children bruder" The other german said as the door slide shut, closing off the nine other men from safety.

An italian man burst into tears. "Doitsu! I don't want to die! What about our baby!"

"Fratello... please..." The other italian clung to a spanish man.

"..." The Briton's face was streaming with tears, he didn't feel the american wrap his arms around him.

"Germany, your bother better take care of my child, da." Said the large russian.

The nine parents fell into silence as the first bomb dropped somewhere in another country, signaling the rest of the world to fire their own.

"I hope they grow up healthy" Said the quiet Canadian, right as the lights flickered.

"Abby/Alec/Luciana/Dante/Mikhail I love you" The parents said there respective child's name as the room collapsed.

**~~~~~ 15 years later ~~~~~**

Abigail L. Kirkland-Jones was sneaking through the compound, towards a room she always went to think.

She checked for witnesses, then she slipped into the restricted section.

She smiled. This room was going to be her mother's. Uncle Gil said that their parents were caught outside when the bombs dropped.

She sat on the unused bed, cradling a framed picture. It showed her mother and father, holding her as an infant.

A green light flashed in the corner of her eye.

"Tink?" She said.

"Hey Abby." The little fairy said, flying to her shoulder. "Arthur was a good man, you know."

"I... I wish they were here" Abby said.

"I miss him, too. I was good friends with him." Tink said.

"Tell me another story about him" Abby said.

"Well, Their was this one time, he summoned Mikhail's father..."

Alec Fleur Beilshmidt-Williams was searching for his cousin. His father said she went to her room, but she wasn't there.

He walked by the hall that the children weren't allowed in, and saw one of the doors open.

He peaked in, and saw her sitting on the bed, tears streaming down her face.

"I wish I could have met him, my mummy." She whispered.

Alec took a step back. They all knew. They all knew that their parents weren't normal, and both male.

Alec was lucky enough to have his father with him, the others weren't that lucky.

He looked down the hall, and saw the door marked 'Canada'.

He pushed to door open, and flicked the lights. A thin layer of dust-covered everything. On the bed was a stuffed polar bear. Alec swallowed the lump in his throat, and picked up the toy.

"I wonder what you were like... Vati never talks about you." He said as he hugged the bear to his chest. "Muti..."

Mikhail Braginski-Wang was glaring at Dante Romulus Vargas-Carriedo.

"Bastard, take that back!" Dante yelled.

"Take what back? You know your parents are dead, as are mine, and everyone elses. Alec is the only one to have any family" Mikhail said.

"... I hate you" With that, Dante stood, knocking over his chair, and stomped out.

"You know it's true" Mikhail said.

That night, everyone was sitting at the table. The five teens didn't say a word.

Luciana Feli Vargas-Beilshmidt finally couldn't take the silence.

"What is a matter with all of you!" She shot up, glaring at all of

"Luci!" All of the teens yelled.

"You all have been grumpy and hostile to each other all day!" The auburn haired girl yelled, her german blood taking action.

"You are so much like west when you yell like that" Gilbert said quietly.

Everyone fell into silence at that.

"I wish we could see them" Abigail said.

"Me two" Dante said.

"... I'm going to bed" Luci said as she left the room.

"Yeah, me two" The rest of the children followed, besides Alec.

The father and child sat there for a few minutes, neither saying a word.

"Vati... Will you tell me about Muti?" Alec asked.

"... Your muti was a nice man. He was such a kind person, but he was so easily forgotten." Gilbert laughed as a tear ran down his cheek. "He would have loved to see you grow up"

Alec moved to sit next to his father. "I bet you miss him"

"Ja, I do" Gilbert wrapped his arms around his son. "I wish it hadn't ended the way it did. I didn't ...even... get to... say good-bye." The prussian cried into Alec's hair.

Alec clung to his father as his own tears streamed down his face.

Abigail was back in her mother's room, her long blonde hair sprawled out around her head.

"Abby... you know there is a way." Tink said as she flew around Abby's head.

"Really?"

"Yes... with magic!" Tink said, fluttering over to the closet.

"Tink..." Abigail stood and followed tink to the closet, then opened the door.

The closet had bunches of clothes, the thing that stood out the most, was the green military uniform.

"That was my mum's" She said as she pulled it out.

"Yes it was" Tink said.

Abigail held the uniform up, as if inspecting it, and hit something on one of the shelves.

Something wrapped in black fell and hit the ground with a loud thud.

Abigail picked up the bundle, which was a thick leather-bound book wrapped in a black cloak.

Abigail looked at the door, which was firmly closed, and then changed into the uniform.

The uniform was a little big, but she didn't care. Quickly, she pulled her hair into high pig-tails, and pinned her bangs away from her face. In comparison to her mother, she looked just like him, with blue eyes and a strand of hair that wouldn't be held down.

She slipped the cloak on and opened the book.

Abigail was amazed by the diagrams.

"This is awesome" she said.

"I can show you the spell!" Tink flew over, and flipped to the right page.

"Dumbledora the explora..." Nothing happened. "I have to draw this, don't I?" Abby pointed to the picture on the page, Tink only nodded and handed her a piece of chalk.

Luciana and Dante were walking towards their rooms when they heard a noise.

They walked towards the noise until they were at the restricted hall, and soon were joined by Mikhail.

"What do you think it was?" Dante asked.

"Probably Abigail, da." Mikhail said.

"Lets go see if she is ok." Luciana started walking down the hall.

Abigail didn't notice the door open, she was to entranced with her current task.

"Here goes nothing..." She began the spell.

Luciana took a careful step forward, and placed her hands on Abigail's shoulder, causing her to stop the spell.

"Wanna help?" The half british girl asked.

"Eh... sure" Luciana and Dante said at the same time.

Gilbert and Alec were running down the halls, trying to find the other children.

"Where the hell are they?!" Alec yelled.

A light flickered in the corner, down another hall.

"What the...?" Alec ran, and toppled into Mikhail, who was standing in the doorway.

"Mikhail?" Alec looked into the room, where Abigail was chanting some weird saying, and Dante and Luciana had their hands on some design.

A bright flash of light erupted around the teens as a portal opened up in the middle of the diagram.

Arms of white grabbed each of the children, and started to pull them in.

By the time Gilbert made it to the room, he only saw his son's fearful expression as he was dragged all the way into the portal.

Gilbert stared at the spot his son disappeared. He was alone now.

**~~~~To be continued maybe~~~**

_I honestly have no Flubbing clue where this came from. But, I felt like writing it so I did :P_

_Tell me what ya think._


	2. Chapter 2

**_I like, totally don't own, If I did... I don't know, it wouldn't be, like, as awesome as it is. I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Traveling to the Past! _**

**_I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, you four are totes cool! I'm glad you wanted me to continue, so I did, this was a product of a sleep deprived female, sorry if it sucks._**

Time: 2000

The world meeting was getting out of control.

England was strangling France, while America was laughing on the sidelines. Spain was flirting with a girl across the room. Russia was being creepy, and China was offering people tasty treats.

German was about to yell, when a bright flash of light blinded the room.

"GYAAHH!" A scream sounded, followed by several thuds.

The light faded away, revealing five teenagers.

One of the teens, a blonde female wearing a black cloak that hid the rest of her clothes, stood.

"Ow, my bloody head" She groaned as she fixed her pig tails.

Another teen, this one a blonde boy with red eyes, groaned.

"Abby! Vat the hell did you do!" He had a slight german accent.

'Abby' Glared at him, then looked around the room. When she the nations, her jaw dropped.

"Mein Gott" The red-eyed boy said. "Abby... What did you do?!" He yelled.

The other female stood, and looked around in awe.

"Abigail, where did you send us?" She said, she had a slight italian accent.

"I sent us..." She was cut off by the largest of the teens.

"You will send us back, da?" He had black hair, and wore an old coat.

The last teen stood, his emerald eyes scanned the room.

"I don't know how!" Abigail screamed. "I only knew how to send us here."

"Mein Vati is gonna be pissed when we get back" The German boy said.

"Bloody hell. Who are you!" England yelled.

Abigail stared at England, her eyes welled with tears.

"Tink was right... you do have a temper." She said quietly.

"W... what?" England stuttered.

"Tink told me about you. Told me stories about the other person that can see them.k" Abigail said.

"Y... you can see them?"

"By them, you mean the fairies, then yes."

"Oh great, there is another lunatic" The green-eyed teen muttered.

"I heard that Dante!" Abigail yelled.

"Who are you?" America asked.

"I am Abigail, that is Luciana, Alec, Mikhail, and Dante" Abby said, pointing to each teen in turn.

"Last names?" France asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"Tell us anyvays." Germany said.

"Uh..." Abigail looked away from the nations.

"I'm Luciana Feli Vargas-Beilshmidt" Luci said, grinning.

"I'm Dante Romulas Vargas-Carriedo" Dante said, shifting closer to his cousin.

"I'm Alec Fleur Beilshmidt-Williams" Alec said, smirking. "I'm the awesomest out of all of us"

"Mikhail Adrian Braginski-Wang" Mikhail said, after hitting Alec on his head.

"..." Abigail sighed. "I'm Abigail Liberty Kirkland-Jones"

"Wait... Those are our last names." America said.

"Uh... Really?" Abigail said.  
"Where did you come from?"

"We... uh... are from the future... I guess.." Abigail said.

"The future! Cool!" America yelled.

"Not really" Dante muttered.

"Huh?"

"It isn't that cool in the future." Alec said, staring out the window he was standing near.

"What?"

"Nothing" They all said.

Luciana leaned close to her cousin. "My Mama is so pretty" She whispered, "Your's is too."

"I can't believe Abby sent us here" Dante said, eyeing his own mother.

"We have to thank her later." Luci smiled.

"We have to make sure they don't know who we are" Mikhail whispered.

Luciana and Dante shrieked.

"DON'T DO THAT!" They yelled.

"Do what, da?" Mikhail asked. "Speak?"

"Sneak up on us!" Luciana yelled.

Abigail was having a glaring contest with Alec.

"My cooking isn't that bad!" She yelled.

"It is too!" Alec yelled back.

"You are just to stupid to know bloody good food!" Abigail scoffed.

"Nein! Your food taste like garbage! Vati said it's just like your mutter's!" Alec snapped.

Abigail sputtered, her face growing redder by the second.

"You... you bastard... my mum's cooking would have been amazingly heroic, fit to feed the hero that is me" She said quietly, tears streaming down her face. "You fucking lucky bastard."

"Abby... I... I didn't mean to bring them into it..." Alec looked utterly ashamed. The nations just watched the teens with growing curiosty.

What were these children hiding? and why did they look so much like them?

Gilbert paced Arthur's room. Thinking of all the things the children could be going through.

They could be in some place, being ripped limb from limb by terrifying creatures! No, that wouldn't happen.

They could be in some haunted mansion, being hunted by a giant purple alien! Too unlikely.

They could have traveled to the past, and are in a meeting with their parents and his past self! Now that's just stupid.

"There has to be a way for me to get to them!" Gilbert yelled, picking up a book and throwing it.

Gilbert quickly became angry, and started throwing more things.

He reached down to pick up a piece of paper to ball up and throw, only to cut his finger.

He hissed as he watched a single drop of blood spill from his finger, and fall to the ground. That's when the floor shook slightly, and stated to glow dimly.

"...Fuck" He said as the floor grew brighter, blinding him.

The last thing her felt before loosing consciousness, was something had begun wrapping its' self around his leg.

**~~~~~ To be continued maybe! ~~~~**

**OMG! People want me to continue this! Yay!**

**I am going to try and update, like, once a week, staring at the end of next week, cause I have finals all next week, and well have no time to update. I hope you enjoyed this. I pulled an all nighter to write it, and like another two hours editing it. I still think this chapter could use more, but my brain ran dry. Forgive me if it sucks ass.**

**Neko-chan, out!**


End file.
